First dance
by hetalia13canada
Summary: prussia kinda forced canada to go to a school dance with him.
1. Chapter 1

When I walk into school, I get greeted by my friend, Antonio.

"Hey Gil, what's up? Haven't seen you around here in a while!" he says, slinging his arm over my shoulders.

"Well, I thought you all could use some of my awesomeness since I haven't been here. Anything new happen?"

"Lovi's letting me bring him to the dance!" he exclaims.

"There's a dance?" I try not to sound interested, but if there was a dance soon, I could ask the little blonde kid I was crushing on.

"Yeah, tonight. Are you coming?"

"I may grace you with my awesomeness. Where's Francis?"

"Detention. Oh, I'll see you later." He goes over to a grumpy looking Lovino who had just walked around the corner. That leaves me free to look around for my crush.

Unfortunately, I don't find him. Lucky for me, he's in a few of my classes.

/ I get to my third period early, hoping to see him. He's not there, and he comes in, unnoticed, when class starts. I probably wouldn't notice him if he didn't sit next to me.

_Birdie, you know there's a dance tonight?_

I slip him the note. After a few minutes, I get the paper back with his handwriting on it.

_Yeah so? And you know this isn't an empty desk?_

I smile and write back:

_ Of course I do. Do you know when the dance starts?_

_Eight maybe. I'm not really sure. Why do you want to know?_

_ I'll pick you up around 7:40. Make sure you're ready_

_What? You'll pick me up around 7:40?_

_ You can read. That's when the awesome me will be at your house._

He doesn't respond, and at the end of class, I go after him in the hall and grab his hood so he won't escape.

"P-please l-let me g-go." he says. I put my hand on my shoulder, standing next to him.

"Be ready, Ok Birdie?"

"Uh, M-matthew."

"Alright _Matthew_. Be ready for me." I gently stroke his cheek before walking off to my next class.

/ At the end of the day, I look around for Birdie again. I again fail to find him. Francis comes over to me while I walk towards my car.

"Gil, are you taking zomeone to ze dance?"

"Well, I guess."

"Ohononon. Good for you mon ami." And with that, he leaves to a group of girls. I sigh, shaking my head, and walk off to my car again, but I run into someone.

"S-sorry." he quietly stutters, already walking away. It's Birdie. I smile at him.

"I'll see you in a few hours." I tell him before I go off to my car.

A few hours later, I look myself over in the mirror, making sure I look really awesome for Birdie. Ludwig comes down the hallway and sees me fussing over my hair.

"I've never seen you so nervous before."

"I'm not nervous. Don't you have to go pick up an Italian?" I snap at him.

"I'm sure your date will like it." he tells me before he leaves. But what does he know? He doesn't know if Birdie will like this, even though I look awesome.

I wait a few minutes after Ludwig leaves before I do. I'm a bit late because of that. I sort of lose my way a bit, but I make it to Birdie's house. I walk up to his door, my nervousness gone, and knock. After a minute the door opens.

A tired Birdie stands in front of me with the start of some bedhead in boxers and a really baggy, black tee shirt. He blinks a few times and rubs his one eye, looking at me.

"Kesesese, you're not going to the dance like that, are you?" I joke. His eyes grow wide in surprise.

"H-huh? Y-you weren't k-kidding about that?" I shake my head and he runs upstairs, probably to his room. I wonder why he was so surprised for a second before deciding he forgot as I wander into his kitchen. I look through his fridge, but I don't see anything particularly appetizing, so I go wait for him in the living room.

A few minutes later, Birdie comes down in gray jeans, his red hoodie, and a pair of converse. He fixed his hair up a bit so it wasn't messed up. Well, it wasn't a formal dance, so that would work.

I grab his hand and take him to my car. While I drive down to the school, Birdie looks out the window, half asleep. When we get there, I shake his shoulder to make sure he's still awake.

"Yeah?" he asks before he yawns.

"Just making sure you're awake. Come on." He looks uncertain as I bring him to the school and even more worried when I get him in the dance. "You OK?" He nods, so he probably is.

Before long, I find my friends. We mingle, dance, and I'm having a good time, but an hour or so later I realize Birdie isn't with me.

"Have you guys seen Birdie?" Antonio shakes his head, uncaring since he's with Lovino.

"Zat bird on your 'ead? No, I 'ave not zeen 'im. Where is 'e?" Francis asks.

I shake my head. "No, not Gilbird. He's here, just relaxing. The small blonde kid. Red hoodie. He's Alfred's brother."

"Mathieu? When I asked if 'e was coming, 'e said 'e 'ad too much to do to come."

"Right. Well, I'll be back, maybe." I go around looking for Birdie, but instead I find Alfred with some of his friends. "Alfred, where's your brother?" I ask, walking up to him.

"My bro? At home. He's probably falling asleep or workin' on a project."

"Alfred, how'd ya get here so fast?" One of his friends on the football team asks before I can say anything.

"Dude, what are you talking about?"

"You were just outside. You ignored me and I hit you. Remember?"

"No."

"You were just there. By the bench on the phone."

"Dude, ya had too much to drink?" Alfred laughed, patting him on the back. Birdie must have got mistaken for Alfred…


	2. Chapter 2

I run outside and over to the back of the school to the benches. I see Birdie sitting on the ground, leaning against a bench with a hand over the side of his face.

"Are you OK?" I ask when I get over to him. I kneel down in front of him. He's covering part of his mouth and the side of his nose. He nods. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine." he quietly mumbles. His voice is a bit muffled by his hand. It looks like there's some blood in his mouth. I take his hand and move it away from his face. He quickly turns his head so I won't see. I gently take his head in my other hand and slowly turn it so I can see what happened.

He has a nasty bruise on his cheek, his nose is bleeding a bit, and the corner of his mouth is bleeding.

"B-Birdie." I hold him close to me in a hug. He stiffens, but after a few minutes he relaxes and hugs me back.

"Why did you come here?" I ask him.

"Uh, you k-kinda l-left me, a-and I thought you had f-forgotten me, s-so I decided to come out h-here and c-call m-my dad. I need t-to finish a p-project. I-it was st-stupid. He w-won't come anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"If he doesn't think I'm Al, h-he'll pr-probably ignore my c-call."

"That's terrible."

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be."

"Why did you come out?" he asks.

"I didn't know where you were. Some guy said he had hit Alfred, but he hadn't been outside. I wanted to make sure you were OK."

"Y-you were actually w-worried about m-me?"

"Yeah. I don't see why someone wouldn't be."

He hugs me tighter and smiles a bit. I realize it's the first time I've seen him smile, and I smile too.

"Could you t-take me home?" he asks after a minute.

"What? Why? You haven't done anything yet." I stand up and help him up.

"Y-yeah, but I-I got stuff to do." He looks down at the ground. I can hear the music from inside the school softly playing. I smile at him.

"Come on." I take his hand and take a step to the school. He doesn't move. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't r-really wanna g-go in there."

"Then out here is fine."

"Eh?" I keep his hand in mine and wrap the other around his back, pulling him in close to me. He looks up at me, confused. I smile at him and start to dance with him to slow song being played. He slowly puts his hand on my shoulder, his fingers just barely touching the back of my neck, and he dances with me.

After a few minutes, it starts to get cold. Birdie is close to me and holding onto me tightly, shivering a bit, trying to get warmer, with his head buried in my chest. I didn't know he got cold here, but I realize I can see my breath, and it looks like it may snow. Even though I like holding him close, it's warmer inside the school.

"Hey Birdie, ya want to go inside? It's warmer in there."

He nods. "Y-yes please."

I smile and bring him into the school. He stays close to me, either because he's cold or doesn't want me to leave him, I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to mind when I start dancing with him. I hold him close again. I hardly notice the second glances at Birdie's injuries.

At around 10:30, Birdie has his arms around my neck and his head is resting against my chest, his bruises towards me. I think he fell asleep. I rest my head on top of his, holding him up, and continue to slowly dance with him.

Francis comes over after a few minutes. He looks at me and Birdie.

"You like my cousin? Oh good. I thought 'e would never find zomeone." He sighs a bit.

"Well, I don't know if he likes me too." I quietly say.

"I'm sure 'e will. I just 'ope you will enjoy 'im."

" 'Enjoy him'?" I smile bit at Birdie. "I'll only do what he wants."

"When 'e is sleeping, et does not matter much, no?" he takes a strand of Birdie's hair, a curl that hangs in his face, and gently strokes it. Birdie softly moans when he does this. Francis smiles in that way of his and continues. After a minute, I cover Birdie's mouth, stifling his quiet moaning, and glare at Francis. I was getting jealous it was _him_ making Birdie moan that way, not me. I pull Birdie away from him.

"What? 'E is my cousin. My petite, shy, quiet, adorable cousin." He reaches for the curl again, but I grab his hand, stopping him.

"_I'm_ gonna be the _only one_ to make him moan like that. Got it?"

"I get et." He yanks Birdie's curl before going off to a group of girls.

"M-maple!" Birdie softly exclaims, waking up and blushing. "Y-you p-pulled m-my curl." He looks at me with a bit of shock, anger, and mostly confusion and hurt. "Why?"

"No, I didn't. Francis did."

He rests his forehead on my chest, shakes his head, and mutters, "H-he always d-does that to m-me, j-just because I-I'm the q-quiet one. I h-_hate_ it."

I gently rub his back. "I'll protect you from him." I promise him. I silently promise to protect him from everyone that would hurt him.

"Y-you w-will?" He looks up at me, a bit hopeful.

"Of course I will. I swear on my awesomeness I'll protect you. From _anyone_ that wants to hurt you."

He tightens his arms around me in an embrace and buries his face in my chest, and I can feel his smile. I return his hug, smiling, and hardly hear him whisper, "Thank you."

"Anything for you." I quietly tell him. He gently squeezes my shoulder. I think I have more than just a crush on him now.


End file.
